the_elven_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Resin Flowerbow
“I’ve never been away from home before.” -Resin confessing a secret to Rea. Background Spirited, outgoing Resin is from the warm Season of Spring.'' Not much is known about her yet because she's very secretive, but her best friend, Marlo, comes to visit while Resin's staying at the Summer Palace. Appearance and Personality Resin has elegant blonde hair with soft blue eyes. She's very spirited and loves to play pranks on people. For instance, the time where she stole some jewelry from Rainy. Resin may appear to be a humorous girl, but underneath she's very caring and keeps a lot to herself. Once in awhile she'll open up to Rea about things that are bothering her, but it's rare. Resin is spectacular with a bow and arrow and slingshot. She has perfect aim and fabulous posture. Besides that she has a power: Earth. She's still getting the hang of it and trying to get used to the side effect that happens at night: green hands. Rea thinks it's funny, but Resin hates it. Relationships One random night at the Summer Palace a boy named, Marlo, shows up outside Rea's window, declaring he's looking for Resin. Turns out he's a friend from back home and Resin's boyfriend. Not much is mentioned about him either, but Resin says he's her best friend in the whole world. Almost like Rea and Kip's friendship. Resin immediately becomes friends with Rea. They like to tease Rainy and both work hard during practice. They confide in each other sometimes, but they're still a little cautious around personal things. It is later learned that Resin is engaged to Prince Clem of Spring. It comes as a shock to Rea, who knew that Resin was dating Marlo. Clem appears to be happy with Resin, but she puts on an act to make him think that she loves him. Resin's Room "''Sure enough, she found one with a pink and blue buttercup in the center. Rea cautiously opened the door and saw, even in the darkness, a magical room of springtime. Tree trunks grew out of the hardwood floor, their leafy branches crawling around the petaled walls. Vines of every kind hung down from the ceiling, colorful flowers blooming on them. Pots of hydrangeas, dragon snaps, roses, lilies, etc. were placed in every crook and cranny. Instead of Resin having a closet, a huge oak armoire was propped up against one wall with branches spewing out from it, hangers of clothes swaying on them. The floor was shaped like the rings inside a tree trunk and Resin slept up high in a hammock made of green leaves. The flowery stained glass window was open and a light breeze blew into the chamber." Quotes “Rainy, give her a break." '' ''“Are you saying you have something to hide?” ''(Resin speaking to Rainy.) ''“Perhaps that’s because you were making a spectacle of yourself, Rainy.” “Miss Perfect tends to have a lot of temper tantrums. She has anger issues.” ''(Resin talking about Rainy.) ''“Don’t be so dramatic." “Just look at her. She’s worse than a siren.” ''(Resin talking about Rainy.) ''“They aren’t exercises, Rainy. They’re training techniques that will help us in times of trouble.” “It’s not like I had anything to hide, but I didn’t really want anyone knowing. I mean it’s my business who I’m going out with, not the world’s.” “Marlo has always had a bad sense of direction, let alone instinct.” “I think it’s just the two snottypusses over there.” ''(Resin talking about Rainy and Dusty.) ''“Me?! At least I don’t drool over the prince and lean on him during practices!” ''(Resin speaking to Rainy.) ''“Who in their right mind would place a diamond chest in the middle of the floor?” ''(Resin speaking after running into the chest.) ''“That’s what I try to make everyone think, but deep down I’m actually frightened. Deeply frightened.” “Looks like the wicked convention’s in town.” ''(Resin talking about Superintendent Freya.) ''“What?! No, I don’t want green hands for the rest of my life!” ''“Welcome to the Summer Palace of Summer where you will be training to fight with weapons and learning to use your magical power. It sucks, but you’re gonna be great.” ''(Resin speaking to Shang.) Gallery Lord-of-the-Rings-Azaleas-Dolls.jpgres.jpg Lord-of-the-Rings-Azaleas-Dolls.jpgresin.jpg Lord-of-the-Rings-Azaleas-Dolls.jpg9.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recruits